


Tied up in knots

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, Liam joins the fun, M/M, Multi, Photos, Shibari, Submissive Brett, Theo is the Dom for a change, Threesome, shower, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: The only way that Theo can top is if Brett is tied down and gagged.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a thank you for gaining 400 followers on tumblr, enjoy just about the filthiest thing that I can imagine. Thanks to the thiam pack, who gave the inspiration.

Theo tied the last knot and stood back to admire his handiwork. It had taken him almost half an hour to artfully work the rope around Brett’s limbs, tight enough that he couldn’t move but not so tight that it cut off circulation, but the result was worth it.

“Beautiful,” Liam said, from where he leaned against the doorframe.

Theo turned, smiling at his lover. Liam dropped his lacrosse bag by the door and padded forwards, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and then looping his arms around Theo’s waist.

Brett gazed back at them, his eyes burning.

“The gag was a nice touch,” Liam smirked, pressing a kiss to Theo’s shoulder.

“He has a bad habit of taking over,” Theo agreed. “I wanted to have my way with him for a change.”

Liam chuckled, burying his face in Theo’s neck. “That’s true,” he murmured.

Theo’s eyes drifted over Brett’s body. The ropes looped his chest, holding his arms behind his back, tied at the wrists. It then criss-crossed down his body and over his muscular thighs, spreading them apart and holding them tightly against his ankles.

“I’m gonna have a shower,” Liam said. “I’m all sweaty and gross from practice.”

“Ok babe,” Theo said, turning and giving him another kiss.

Liam walked into their bathroom, leaving the door open and smirking at Theo as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Theo watched him, reaching his hand down to the front of his sweatpants, rubbing over his aching cock.

Brett groaned around his gag and Theo glanced at him.

“Getting impatient?” He asked, eyes twinkling. He moved closer to Brett, running his free hand down over his body, enjoying the contrasting textures of his soft skin and the rough rope.

His hand hovered over Brett’s cock, bright red and throbbing, leaking cum. Brett whimpered, trying to thrust forwards, but he couldn’t move.

“I could do anything I wanted to,” Theo said, enjoying this feeling of power he held over the other wolf. “You can’t move a muscle.”

He trailed his fingers lightly over Brett’s weeping cock and it twitched, making him smile.

“You’re always the dominating one, always taking over. Even when I’m on top you find a way to take the power back,” Theo continued.

Brett tossed his head, moaning as Theo wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to pump it. Theo leaned over him, grabbing his chin with his other hand, forcing Brett to look at him.

“Not today,” he whispered, grinning wickedly.

Theo turned his head as Liam moaned, looking through the open door to see Liam watching them, his hair plastered against his face, water running down his chest, his hand clenched around his cock.

“Wait here,” Theo smirked, patting Brett’s cheek. The other boy made an outraged sound as Theo moved away, going to join Liam in the shower.

“Isn’t that a bit cruel?” Liam asked as he shucked his sweatpants and stepped into the shower.

“Maybe,” Theo admitted, sighing happily as Liam moved back to make room for him and the water hit the back of his neck.

He leaned forwards, kissing Liam hungrily. “Welcome home,” he whispered.

“Missed you,” Liam sighed into his mouth. Theo kissed him once more and then pulled back, grabbing the loofah and the body wash. He soaped it up and then ran it up Liam’s arm.

“I missed you too,” Theo said quietly. “How was practice?”

“Coach is riding us hard because of finals being next week,” Liam murmured, head leaning back as Theo ran the loofah across his chest and down the other arm. “I’m exhausted.”

“I’ll look after you,” Theo said with a grin, eyes trailing the soap suds gliding down Liam’s chest and stomach. He chased them with the loofah, feeling Liam’s muscles flutter as he shivered.

He smirked as Liam moaned, the loofah brushing over his throbbing cock and aching balls.

“Tease,” Liam panted as he did it again.

“You love it,” Theo purred.

He wrapped his arms around Liam, looking over his shoulder as he wrung out the loofah, the suds dripping down his back and over the swell of his ass. Liam groaned as Theo dropped the loofah and grabbed his cheeks, massaging them. The groan turned to a growl as Theo circled his hole with one finger.

“Theo,” Liam warned.

“Yes love?” Theo asked, pulling back to look at his face. Liam’s eyes flashed gold and Theo smiled, kissing him, feeling Liam’s fangs brushing against his lips.

Theo dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend, hands gripping his cock as he guided it to his mouth. Liam’s hands gripped in his hair as he lightly sucked on the head, licking his weeping slit.

He heard Brett groan and smiled, looking up at Liam.

“He’s watching us,” Liam said hoarsely, hands tightening almost painfully in Theo’s hair, trying to force him further onto his cock. Theo pulled back.

“Tell me,” he whispered. He swallowed down Liam’s cock to the base, nose pressed into his pubes, his tip pressing down his throat.

“He’s kneeling on the bed,” Liam whimpered as Theo slowly pulled off. “His eyes are glowing, god, you should see the way he’s looking at me.”

Theo hummed around Liam’s cock as he surged forward again. Liam cried out, bucking his hips, forcing Theo even further down, almost gagging.

“His cock is huge,” Liam said, a low whine slipping from behind his gritted teeth. “It’s dark and swollen, and there’s a pool of cum on the bed underneath him.”

He began to move faster, feeling his knees scraping painfully against the tiles beneath him, but he didn’t care, too focussed on Liam’s pleasure. Liam cried out, moaning Theo’s name wildly as he thrust inside his mouth. It didn’t take long until he was pulling Theo off his cock and shooting cum all over his face. Theo licked his lips as he looked up at Liam, groaning at his taste. He never got sick of it.

“Fuck,” Liam whispered, leaning back against the shower wall as he panted for breath. Theo stood slowly, his legs shaky and numb. He ducked his face under the water, washing himself.

Grabbing the shampoo, he squirted some into his hands and reached up, running his hands through Liam’s locks, massaging his scalp. Liam leaned into his touch with a happy sigh. He was putty in his hands, almost purring.

“Rinse,” Theo said after a minute. Liam ducked his head under the water and Theo gently ruffled his hair, chasing out the suds. He grabbed the conditioner and repeated the process.

Theo shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing a big fluffy towel and wrapping it around Liam, tenderly drying him off. Liam pressed a kiss to his shoulder, swaying on his feet, eyes drooping.

“Go get into bed, love,” Theo whispered.

“I want to watch,” Liam whined.

“You can,” Theo promised.

Liam trudged out of the bathroom, feet dragging. Theo watched him climb up onto the bed as he dried himself off, smiling as Liam snuggled into their pillows at the head of the bed, Brett still kneeling at the end of it.

Theo stepped back into their bedroom, slowly approaching Brett.

“You’ve been so patient,” Theo said in a low voice, a smile tugging at his lips. His eyes zeroed in on Brett’s mouth, still wrapped prettily around the gag, now coated in his saliva. He caressed Brett’s cheek, enjoying the way his eyes burned as he stared at Theo.

His other hand reached down to tug at Brett’s nipple, making him moan.

“You look so pretty like this,” Theo sighed, biting his lip as he looked down Brett’s body, taking in the bulging muscles and dark rope that constricted them. “I want to take a picture.”

Brett hummed and Theo glanced up. “Is that ok?” He asked. Brett nodded, eyes glittering. Theo smiled and walked over to the bedside table, grabbing his phone.

He walked back and turned on his camera, zooming in on Brett’s face, taking a picture. He zoomed back out, making sure he got his whole body. Glancing over at Liam, he took a few steps back, making sure that Liam was in the picture as well, eyes lidded as he lounged against the headboard behind Brett.

“Gorgeous,” Theo breathed, walking back to Brett and showing him the pictures. “See how good you look?” Brett’s eyes widened and Theo grinned as he chucked the phone to Liam, who flicked through them.

“Such a good boy deserves a reward, don’t you think?” Theo said, hands sliding down Brett’s chest. Brett nodded eagerly.

Theo chuckled as he wrapped one hand around Brett’s cock, the other gently fondling his balls. His thumb circled over the head, spreading his cum around the tip as he slowly started jacking him off. It was just hard enough to feel good, but too light to grant him release. Brett whined.

He pulled his hands away, stepping back to look up and down Brett’s body while the other boy growled his frustration.

“You could get out of those ropes if you really wanted to,” Theo said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him. “But you haven’t, which means you like it, means you want me to dominate you, make you feel so good it hurts. Isn’t that right?”

Brett didn’t make a noise, his eyes shuttered as he stared back at Theo.

Theo grabbed his hair as he pressed himself against Brett, forcing his head back. He attacked Brett’s neck with his teeth and tongue, licking and nipping. “I said, isn’t that right?” He breathed into his ear.

The other boy whimpered, slowly nodding his head. Theo soothed his hand through Brett’s hair, petting him.

“Good boy,” he murmured. “It feels good to let the power go once in a while, doesn’t it? Brett nodded again, and Theo leaned back, a pleased smile on his lips.

“Theo,” Liam said quietly. Theo hummed, eyes flicking up to look at the other boy. “Turn him around,” Liam demanded. “I want to watch his face as you open him up.”

“Anything for you,” Theo winked. The muscles in his arms flexed as he manhandled Brett, turning him so that he was facing Liam. Theo pressed against his back, hands roaming up and down his chest as he looked at Liam over Brett’s shoulder, eyes burning with lust.

Liam held up Theo’s phone, taking another photo. “So hot,” he moaned.

“Show me,” Theo said. Liam turned the phone so that they could both see. Theo grinned, biting down on Brett’s shoulder as he stared at the screen.

He wrapped his hand around Brett’s cock, pumping it, starting off slow and then increasing his pace. Liam turned the phone back around, taking more photos but Theo ignored him, looking down Brett’s body and watching the head of his cock disappear in his fist.

Sweat started to bead on Brett’s skin as he moaned huskily around the gag, hips thrusting into Theo’s hold, pressing back against Theo’s aching cock, which was rubbing against his back.

“Christ,” Theo muttered, pulling back slightly, panting as he rested his head against Brett’s shoulder. He didn’t want to cum too soon, wanted to be buried in Brett’s ass first.

“Here,” Liam said, scooting forward and passing Theo a bottle of lube. Theo took it from him with a fond smile.

“I thought you were tired,” Theo said as he uncapped the lube and dribbled some onto his fingers.

“Someone’s keeping me up,” Liam said, eyebrow quirking, indicating his cock, which was hard once more. Theo laughed, shaking his head.

“Want some help with that?” He asked.

“Not yet,” Liam said. Theo nodded, sliding a finger in between Brett’s cheeks, circling his hole. Liam plastered himself along Brett’s front, wrapping his arms around him and using his hands to hold Brett’s cheeks open for Theo.

“Very helpful,” Theo smirked, sliding a finger inside of Brett, wiggling it. Brett bucked his hips, moaning, and Liam rubbed against him like a cat, their cocks trapped between the two of them.

Theo slipped in another finger, scissoring them, watching them slide in and out of Brett’s hole, his ass sucking them in. By the time he added a third finger, Brett was wailing around the gag, rutting against Liam’s stomach while Liam moaned into his neck, fingers bruising Brett’s ass where they dug into his cheeks.

Pulling out his fingers, Theo smoothed the remaining lube over his cock, shivering as he brushed his sensitive head. He had been achingly hard for over an hour now, and the tip of his cock was weeping cum.

“Move up,” he said to Liam. Liam scrambled to obey, kneeling in the middle of the bed. Theo unclipped the gag, easing it out of Brett’s mouth and massaging his jaw. Brett swallowed and groaned, turning his head. Theo kissed him softly, smoothing a hand through his hair.

“You ok?” He asked gently.

“Yeah,” Brett said hoarsely.

“Good boy,” Theo whispered. “Just a bit longer.” He looked up at Liam. “You’ll have to hold him,” Theo said, grabbing the rope that held Brett’s arms crossed behind his back and lowering him. Liam caught his shoulders, gasping as Brett eagerly ducked down to suck on his cock.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered.

Brett’s mouth vibrated around his cock as he groaned, Theo slowly pressing inside of him, fucking into him gently until he bottomed out.

“I’m not gonna last,” Theo groaned, shuddering at the way Brett’s ass gripped him, fluttering around his length, the tightness and heat overwhelming.

“Me either,” Liam panted, his eyes wide as they flickered from where Brett’s lips were wrapped around his cock and down to Theo’s cock buried in Brett’s ass. “Move,” he begged.

And Theo did, pulling back and then pistoning forwards, forcing Brett down Liam’s cock. All three of them moaned in unison.

He did it again, hips snapping, Brett gagging, Liam whimpering.

Again, and he whined, pleasure racing up his spine, thrumming through his body and centreing on his cock. It wouldn’t take much at all. He was already overstimulated, desperate for release.

He reached up and grabbed the rope at the middle of Brett’s back, arching him slightly as he tried to find that sweet spot. A few thrusts later he found it, and Brett screamed around Liam’s cock, sobbing through his release and bringing on Liam’s.

“Oh fuck,” Theo groaned, grinding against Brett’s ass. “I think I’m gonna knot.”

“Fuck yes,” Liam panted, collapsing back against the bed, his cock falling from Brett’s mouth. “Give him your knot.” Brett whimpered his agreement against Liam’s thigh.

Theo could feel the base of his cock swelling, growing impossibly large, filling Brett’s hole until he could no longer move in and out, only grind into his prostate.

He looked up Brett’s body, watching as Liam carded his hands through Brett’s hair. “Such a good boy,” Liam whispered. “You’re taking his knot so well.”

“So good,” Theo breathed, his toes curling, his cock twitching as it rubbed over Brett’s prostate, massaging it.

“Are you gonna cum again?” Liam asked, pulling Brett’s head back so that he was looking up at him. 

“Yes,” he sobbed, his lips trembling. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his mouth gaping open. He looked wrecked.

Liam pushed his shoulders up a bit so that he could move closer, Brett pressed against his front as he slid his hand over his sensitive cock, pumping it in time to the grind of Theo’s hips. He kissed Brett tenderly, sucking on his bottom lip and lathing it with his tongue.

He milked his cock and then Brett was squeezing around Theo’s cock once more as he came all over Liam’s hand, screaming at the intensity of his orgasm.

Theo rested his head on the middle of Brett’s back, shuddering, his orgasm building, building and then cresting, and he groaned Brett’s name as he released inside of him. He shot load after load of cum, his hands trembling, pleasure blinding him.

He shivered against Brett’s back as his cock twitched, knot deflating slowly, making him shiver as little spurts of cum continued to shoot out. Once he had finally softened enough to slip out, he did so with a groan, almost getting hard all over again as he watched his cum dribble of Brett’s ass.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered, sliding onto the floor, his legs unable to hold his weight.

He leaned on the edge of the bed, watching as Liam unsheathed his claws and began to cut Brett out of his bindings, pressing soft kisses to his body. He chucked the rope to the side and Brett cuddled into him, groaning as blood started to flow back to his arms and legs. Liam massaged life back into them, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, soothing him with his words and touch.

Theo stumbled to his feet and grabbed a cloth from the bathroom, dampening it and cleaning himself off. He rinsed it and then brought it back, offering it to Liam.

“Thanks,” Liam whispered. He began to clean Brett, and Theo grabbed a pair of briefs, slipping them on. He walked out towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, padding back in to find Brett sighing as Liam gently wiped the cloth over his front.

“Here,” Theo said, holding the water to Brett’s mouth. Brett guzzled at it greedily, finishing half of the bottle before he turned away, sated. Theo smoothed a hand through his hair and then offered it to Liam. He took it from him, taking a sip.

“Anything else?” He asked, gazing down fondly at his boys.

“I just wanna sleep,” Liam admitted, his eyes already drooping once more.

“Sounds good,” Brett muttered from where his face was now pressed to Liam’s chest.

“Alright, sleep it is,” Theo said. He grabbed the sheet and blanket from where he had discarded them before trying Brett up, gently placing them around his lovers. Grabbing his phone, he took one last photo, smiling as he set it aside before crawling in with them, slotting in behind Brett and pressing a kiss to his back.

He lay there for a few minutes, basking in the feeling of contentment that settled in his chest, before sleep claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo woke to Brett snuggled up behind him, one hand placed around his throat as he held him against his chest. "You've been a naughty, naughty boy, haven't you Theo?” Brett crooned. “Well it's my turn now. I'm gonna tie you up nice and tight, spread you open and fuck you until you're begging for it."

 

“Fuck,” he muttered hoarsely, his mind fuzzy as he struggled to wake up. Before he was able to make so much as a sleepy protest, Brett had manhandled him onto his knees, hands behind his back and his face pressed down into the mattress.

 

“Liam, pass me some of that rope over there,” Brett said. Liam snickered as he reached over the side of the bed and grabbed a piece of rope. Brett took it from him and looped it around Theo’s wrists, knotting it roughly. He leaned back, admiring the view.

 

“What are you going to do?” Theo asked, swallowing nervously.

 

Brett chuckled, rubbing his hard cock over Theo’s ass. “I had the most delicious dream last night,” he said in a low voice.

 

Theo shuddered in anticipation. Brett liked to describe his dreams in avid detail as he acted them out. After what Theo had done to him the night before, it was likely to get filthy.

 

“Tell me,” he whispered.

 

“I had you tied up,” Brett said, smoothing his hands over Theo’s cheeks, spreading them, running a finger over his hole teasingly. Theo whined, pushing back against it. “Just like this. I had you begging, begging for me to fill you, begging me to fill you with my knot.”

 

“Yes,” Theo panted as Brett slipped a finger inside, easing it in and out of his body, wiggling his ass as he tried to force Brett in deeper. “Please, I want it.”

 

“You can do better than that,” Brett crooned. He reached down with his other hand and grabbed Theo by the hair, hauling him up against his chest. He moved his finger faster, and Theo writhed. It felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more.

 

Liam moved so that he was sitting at the edge of the bed, facing them, eyes wide as he watched Theo come undone.

 

“Please, Brett,” he begged, throwing his head back against Brett’s shoulder, baring his neck. “Please, I want your cock, your knot, I need it.”

 

Brett pressed his mouth against Theo’s neck. He could feel his lips turn up in a satisfied smile. “Keep going,” Brett whispered. He added another finger, keeping up a slow, sensual glide that was making Theo’s knees weak.

 

He moaned, pressing back on Brett’s fingers, his eyes clenched shut as the pleasure made his cock twitch against his stomach. It felt like a fire, burning through him, consuming him. Dominating Brett had been fun, but this was what he really craved. He didn’t want power, he wanted to let go.

 

“Please,” he sobbed. “Please Brett.”

 

Brett bit down on his throat and Theo keened. “You sound so pretty when you moan for me,” Brett whispered, licking a long stripe up his neck and nibbling on his earlobe. “I love hearing you.”

 

“So hot,” Liam sighed. Theo opened his eyes and looked at him, watching as Liam fisted his cock, moving at the same pace as Brett’s fingers.

 

“You want to know what happened next?” Brett asked, adding a third finger and starting to increase his pace.

 

Theo nodded frantically, his cock bright red and leaking against his stomach, bouncing wildly as he moved with every thrust of Brett’s fingers inside him. He could cum, just like this, completely untouched, Brett whispering dirty things in his ear, fucking him with his fingers, Liam touching himself as he watched.

 

“I had you bent over, my knot filling your ass, my hand in your hair as I choked you on Liam’s cock,” he said, his breath hot as he panted into Theo’s ear. “You were moaning, you loved it.”

 

Liam whimpered, and there was Brett’s smile pressed into his neck again.

 

“You made him feel so good, vibrating around his cock, that he knotted you, swelling until your jaw was locked around him,” he said breathily. “You could barely breathe, trying to pull in air through your nose.”

 

“Fuck,” Theo gasped, breathing heavily, impossibly turned on. His orgasm was coming, was gonna hit him like a freight train any second. “Brett,” he moaned.

 

“You like that baby?” Brett growled. “You want his knot in your mouth?”

 

“Fuck, yes, please,” Theo begged, tears leaking from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Brett pulled his fingers out, and Theo cried out as his orgasm was denied to him.

 

“I’m not ready for you to cum just yet,” Brett said with a chuckle. He shoved Theo back down onto the bed, pressing his face against the mattress. He slid his cock between Theos’ cheeks, tapping it against his hole, dragging it teasingly up and down.

 

“Liam,” Brett said commandingly. Liam moved up the bed, resting on his knees in front of Theo. Brett pulled him up. “Open,” he said.

 

Theo did as he was told, opening his mouth wide, eyes lidded as he stared up at Liam. The other boy moaned as he took his cock in hand, swiping it along Theo’s bottom lip. Theo licked the tip, tasting his pre-cum, eyes dark with lust and need. 

 

“You want it?” Liam asked huskily. “You want to suck my cock?”

 

“Yes,” Theo whispered.

 

“You want my knot?” He asked, pressing his tip into Theo’s mouth and then retreating.

 

“Please,” Theo groaned.

 

“You can have it baby, just ask for it,” Liam teased, pressing in again and then pulling away.

 

“Please, give me your knot,” Theo begged. “Liam, please.”

 

“Does he deserve it?” Liam asked, looking up at Brett with a smirk.

 

Brett hummed thoughtfully, his cock still rubbing torturously along Theo’s hole, pressing against it, teasing him.

 

“He has been quite naughty,” Brett said. Theo writhed, pressing back against him, allowing Brett’s tip to slide in. Brett pulled away with a tsk, smacking his ass hard. “See what I mean?”

 

“So naughty,” Liam scolded, tapping Theo’s cheek with his cock.

 

Brett’s hands tightened in his hair and Theo whimpered. “You’re lucky,” Brett said as he forced Theo onto Liam’s cock, “that it was such a good dream. Otherwise I’d tie you up and leave you here.”

 

Theo moaned around Liam’s cock, swallowing it down eagerly, and Liam moaned as well, hands digging into Theo’s shoulders. 

 

“Feel so good,” Liam whispered. “I love your mouth.”

 

Brett pulled Theo away and he gasped for breath as Brett leaned over him, turning him for a harsh, punishing kiss.

 

“Are you ready?” He murmured against Theo’s lips. “Are you ready for our knots, Theo?”

 

“Yes,” Theo groaned. “I’m ready.”

 

“Good,” Brett smirked, soothing his hand through Theo’s hair before gripping it again. He leaned back, lining himself up against Theo’s hole, and then he thrust all the way in, pushing Theo down on Liam’s cock with a drawn out groan of pleasure.

 

Theo grunted around Liam’s cock, sucking in air through his nose, feeling full and helpless. He closed his eyes, trembling, waiting, for Brett to move.

 

“Brett,” Liam whined, panting. Theo hummed his agreement, and Liam’s cock twitched in his mouth as he hissed in pleasure.

 

“Anything for my boys,” Brett laughed, and then he pulled back, and slammed his hips back, plunging inside of him. Liam thrust his hips forward as well, choking Theo as his cock went down the back of his throat. Liam groaned as Theo’s throat fluttered around his hot throbbing length. Theo’s eyes watered even as his own cock twitched, leaking cum onto the blanket underneath him. It felt degrading. It felt so good.

 

Brett started off slowly, sliding out of Theo, tugging him off of Liam’s cock, and then slamming back, shoving his head down so that he swallowed down Liam’s entire length.

 

“Fuck yes,” Brett groaned, starting to increase his pace, his free hand digging into Theo’s hip with bruising force. He lifted his leg, resting it against Theo’s ass, changing the angle, going in even deeper, striking against Theo’s prostate. Theo screamed and Liam shuddered, claws piercing Theo’s shoulders. His cock got thicker, and Theo groaned and sobbed as Brett fucked him.

 

His jaw ached and Brett tugged at his tied arms, trying to force Theo off of Liam’s cock, but it had swollen larger than his jaw, locking in place. Brett paused, leaning over him, getting a closer look.

 

“Look at you,” Brett crooned. “Your gorgeous lips wrapped around Liam’s knot. Does it feel good?” He pet Theo’s hair, pushing his sweaty hair back from his eyes.

 

Theo moaned in response and Brett grinned, his eyes molten as he looked up at Liam, who was panting, his own eyes blown wide with lust, glowing gold. Brett rubbed his hand along Theo’s cheek, tracing around Theo’s lips, feeling how full his mouth was.

 

“Can you breathe?” He asked, tilting his head back slightly so that he could see Theo’s eyes. Liam groaned as Theo tried to swallow around him. His nostrils flared as he sucked in a breath, blinking languidly at Brett.

 

“Good boy,” Brett whispered. “You’re being so good. Perfect.”

 

Theo moaned and Liam carded his hands through his hair as Brett leaned back and began to thrust inside of him once more. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, tracing his tongue around Liam’s cock as much as he was able, focussing on his breathing and the pleasure building in his groin as Brett fucked him.

 

“So good,” Brett moaned, spreading Theo’s cheeks apart as he watched his cock slide in and out of his ass. His hips began to stutter, the base of his cock swelling, and soon he was locked inside, grinding his hips against Theo, making Theo whine as his cock massaged his prostate with every movement.

 

He was locked between the two of them, mouth full, ass full, both of them stroking their hands along his body, grinding into him as they chased their orgasms.

 

Brett reached up, grabbing Liam and pulling forward, kissing into his mouth sloppily. Theo groaned as Liam was forced even further down his throat, cutting off his airway. 

 

“Fuck,” Liam whimpered into Brett’s mouth. “I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Cum for me,” Brett said, biting down on his lip, twisting his nipple in his fingers and gripping Liam’s hair in a vice grip.

 

Liam’s hips stuttered as a shudder went through his body, and then Theo’s mouth was filled with the hot, salty taste of Liam’s cum spurting down his throat. Liam moaned Theo’s name, one hand on either side of Theo’s face as he shot load after load into his mouth. Theo swallowed it down eagerly, black clouding his vision as his lungs burned. He could feel his own orgasm coating the bed below him, his ass fluttering around Brett’s knot.

 

Liam’s knot deflated slightly, and Theo pulled back, sucking in air, his throat and jaw aching. His head cleared slightly, just in time for Brett to slam against his prostate, somehow forcing himself even deeper as he cried Theo’s name, his orgasm ripped from him by the way Theo’s ass clenched around him, milking him dry.

 

Brett leaned forwards, pressing his head between Theo’s shoulder blades, gasping for breath as his knot slowly emptied inside of Theo.

 

When he was spent, he slipped from Theo’s body, falling back against the bed with a huff of laughter.

 

“Even better than my dream,” he sighed happily, fingers stroking against Theo’s hole, watching his cum drip down Theo’s leg and onto the bed.

 

With a curse, Liam pulled out of Theo’s mouth, having finally deflated enough. There was still cum leaking from his cock, and Liam shivered with each spurt.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he whispered. “That was so fucking hot.”

 

Theo rolled onto his side, sucking in air through his bruised throat, blinking wearily, completely fucked out. He ached all over, but he all he felt was bliss.

 

Brett got up, moving behind him to undo the knots around his chafed wrists, easing Theo’s arms back around the front of his body and massaging them as blood rushed back, pins and needles prickling along them painfully.

 

Liam grabbed a towel from the bathroom and cleaned himself off, standing by the bed near Theo’s head as he wiped his mouth clean. Theo gazed up at him trustingly, still tasting Liam’s release on his tongue.

 

“You did so good,” Liam whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. Theo smiled. He winced slightly as Liam wiped over his sensitive cock with the towel, running it down and underneath his balls as he cleared away Brett’s cum.

 

He passed the towel to Brett and left, returning a minute later with some water. Theo sat up, supported by Brett’s arm as Liam fed him the water, helping him to sip it. When he had had enough, the other boys finished the glass, and they both slid into bed on either side of Theo, sheltering him between their bodies.

 

“You alright?” Brett asked, kissing Theo’s neck.

 

Theo nodded wearily, snuggling back into Brett’s chest. Liam leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Theo’s mouth.

 

“Get some rest,” he said quietly.

 

Theo closed his eyes, sighing happily, letting their combined warmth lull him back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes, trying to pay attention to where he was going. He had been away from his mates for three days now, on a mission for Scott, and he was exhausted. He never slept well when he was away from Liam and Brett, and this had been a horrible mission, one where everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong.

 

But finally, it was over. The hunters had been dispatched, the teenage werewolves they had captured had been sent home, and Theo was five minutes away from the motel room that Scott had booked for him. He was tempted to keep going, to get back to Beacon Hills, but he could barely see straight.

 

“Booking for Raeken,” he said wearily to the man at the reception desk.

 

“ID?” The man drawled, glancing up at him from his computer screen. Theo handed over his driver’s licence and drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited.

 

“Everything seems to be in order, Mr Raeken,” the man said, handing him back his licence and a key. “Your room is already paid for. Enjoy your stay.”

 

Theo muttered his thanks and made his way outside, finding the correct room and unlocking the door. He dropped his bag by the door, plugged his phone into the charger and flopped onto the bed with a sigh. He wrinkled his nose as the scent of bleach enveloped him. At least it was clean, though, it could be far worse.

 

His screen lit up as his phone turned on and a multitude of messages and missed phone calls flashed across the screen. Theo ignored them all, pulling up Brett’s contact and pressing it.

 

It rang three times before it picked up.

 

“About fucking time,” Brett snapped.

 

“Sorry,” Theo muttered, toeing off his shoes and kicking them onto the floor. “Things got messy and my phone going flat was somewhat unavoidable.”

 

“You’re alright, though?” Brett asked.

 

“Is that Theo?” He heard Liam ask.

 

“Hey Li,” Theo said warmly.

 

“Theo,” Liam said happily. Theo could hear the smile in his voice, and it made his chest flutter.

 

“I’m fine,” Theo said, responding to Brett’s question. “Just really tired.”

 

“I put my hoodie in your bag, Theo,” Liam reminded him. Theo’s eyes lit up as he sat up, padding over to the bag and ripping it open. Liam’s jumper was stashed at the bottom, under the rest of his belongings, and he pulled it out, pressing it to his nose and inhaling Liam’s scent. It smelt like home.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

 

He put the phone on speaker as he set it on the bed, listening as Brett and Liam updated him on what they’d been up to as he shucked off his clothes and pulled on Liam’s hoodie. He got back on the bed, wearing only the hoodie and his boxers, holding the phone against his chest as he listened to Liam tell him about how the pack was going.

 

“Liam, you can tell him all that when he’s home,” Brett said, sounding bemused. A moment later, Brett snickered. “You should see his pout.” Theo huffed a laugh, picturing it.

 

“I wish I could,” he said, sighing.

 

“We could video call, if you want,” Brett offered. “Then you can see how ridiculous Liam looks right now.”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Theo said. He hung up the phone and it rang moments later with a video call from Brett.

 

He answered it, grinning from ear to ear, feeling his anxiety and tiredness fall away as he gazed at the smiling faces of his mates.

 

“Hey,” he said softly.

 

“You look like shit,” Brett said, looking concerned.

 

“Good to see you too, asshole,” Theo said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Theo,” Liam said, frowning. Theo sighed.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s been a rough few days,” he explained.

 

“I wish you were home already,” Liam pouted. Theo smiled fondly, Liam really did look ridiculous when he did that.

 

“Me too,” Theo agreed. “I’ll be home tomorrow afternoon. I’m just gonna crash here and then drive all the way home tomorrow.”

 

“It’s not the same without you here,” Brett complained, looking for a moment like he might start pouting as well.

 

“I know,” Theo sighed. “I miss you guys.”

 

“Maybe we should give him some incentive to hurry home,” Liam whispered, his voice turning sultry as he turned to look up at Brett. Theo swallowed, lust flaring in his chest as he watched Brett lean down and softly kiss Liam.

 

“What did you have in mind, baby wolf?” Brett asked huskily.

 

“You remember that video we watched a few days ago?” Liam asked.

 

“What video?” Theo asked.

 

Brett glanced at him, smirking, then looked back at Liam.

 

“You want to put on a show for Teddy?” He grinned. “You’re so naughty.”

 

“I hate it when you call me that,” Theo muttered, shifting on the bed, his cock twitching with interest as Liam vanished from the screen and Brett turned it so that it faced just him.

 

“No, you don’t,” Brett said slyly. He winked at Theo, and then he was looking away, watching Liam do whatever he was doing. Theo could hear Liam getting undressed, could see Brett’s eyes go molten silver as they tracked over Liam’s body. “Gorgeous,” Brett breathed. Theo hummed his agreement.

 

The phone moved as Brett got up, standing at the end of the bed. He felt his heart begin to race as he heard Liam getting onto the bed, the covers rustling as he got into place.

 

“How do you want me?” Liam asked breathlessly. 

 

“Hands and knees, that hot little ass of yours waving in the air,” Brett instructed.

 

The background moved again as Brett moved around the room, grabbing something from the bedside table. Theo heard a cap flick, the squirt telling him that Brett was lubing up his fingers.

 

Brett glanced at Theo. “You’re not allowed to cum until he does, got it?”

 

“Yeah,” Theo said roughly, palming his cock through his boxers, anticipation making his mouth water.

 

“Good,” Brett smiled, and then he flipped the camera so that it was facing Liam. Liam, who was bent over on the bed, a black corset tied around his waist and thigh-high leather boots his only adornment. His legs were spread, his ass waving in the air, a cock ring secured neatly around his cock and balls, already hard and hanging low. Brett moved the camera, showing off the leather handcuffs holding Liam’s wrists together in front of him.

 

“Christ,” Theo muttered, his mouth running dry, eyes swooping over every detail, taking in the creamy white skin contrasted with the black of the corset, cuffs and boots.

 

“He looks delicious, doesn’t he?” Brett said into the phone. He moved closer, running a lubed finger over Liam’s puckered red hole, spreading the lube and pressing it inside. Liam sighed and Theo shoved his boxers down, desperate to get his hand on his cock, watching as Liam pressed back against Brett’s fingers.

 

“Fuck,” Theo whimpered.

 

The leather creaked as Liam spread his legs even more. Brett rubbed over his hole, circling it, teasing Liam, teasing both of them. Theo wanted to be there so badly his chest ached, wanted to kiss Brett as he slid his fingers into Liam’s ass, making him writhe.

 

Liam moaned softly as Brett slipped a finger inside, sliding it in and out, starting off shallow and then going all the way in and out. Liam dropped his head to the mattress, already overcome. Theo whined, clenching his fist around his cock as he moved it in time to the thrust of Brett’s finger.

 

Brett increased his pace and Liam writhed, his moans growing louder. He began to rub the rest of his fingers against the skin between Liam’s hole and his balls, massaging it with every thrust. Liam’s hips bucked, and Theo bit down on his fist to keep his noises at bay as he began to fuck into his own hand, his hips lifting off the bed.

 

His eyes widen as Liam’s moans get breathier, his legs trembling as Brett adds a second finger. 

 

“Ohhh,” he moaned. “Brett, please.”

 

“I love hearing him beg,” Brett said huskily.

 

“Me too,” Theo groaned. The camera flipped and Brett was looking at him.

 

“God, look at you, biting your fist to stop your noises,” Brett said with a pout. Theo could still hear Liam moaning, and he bit down almost hard enough to draw blood. “That’s not fair. I want to hear you.”

 

“Can’t,” Theo gasped. “In a motel,” he reminded him.

 

“I’m sure they’re heard worse, darling,” Brett crooned. “Let go.”

 

Theo had never been able to resist Brett when he talked like that, and he let his fist drop, his mouth falling open as his hand moved furiously over his cock. He panted and Brett smiled, his eyes glowing as he glanced between him and Liam.

 

“Oh, puppy,” Brett breathed. He turned the camera back around, and Theo could see Liam, see him with his stomach pressed against the mattress, his hips writhing as he tried to rub his cock against the sheet below him.

 

“Fuck,” Liam moaned, “Oh fuck, Brett.”

 

Theo can see a line of pre-cum dripping onto the sheet as Brett pulled him back up. He whimpered and Brett chuckled, increasing his pace so that his fingers were almost a blur. Liam’s cock was weeping now. Theo can feel his own cock leaking as well.

 

“I’m close,” he moaned, warning Brett.

 

“Not yet,” Brett whispered. “You’re not allowed to cum yet.”

 

“Please,” he begged.

 

Liam moaned wildly, fucking himself back against Brett’s fingers, his balls waving, red and swollen.

 

“Nearly,” Brett promised. “Nearly there, Teddy.”

 

“I can’t,” Liam whined. “Oh god, fuck, please, Brett, I want your cock.”

 

Brett pulled his fingers out, and the screen moved as Brett passed it to Liam. 

 

“Hold it up,” Brett instructed.

 

Theo could see Liam’s face, could see his lidded ocean blue eyes, his mouth gaping open. Over his shoulder, Brett was shoving down his jeans and releasing his cock, lubing it up as he stared at Theo through the screen.

 

“Theo,” Liam whispered throatily.

 

“Liam, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Theo moaned.

 

“Not until I say,” Brett growled, and then he was lining himself up, thrusting into Liam’s ass without mercy.

 

The phone wobbled, Liam moaning loudly, begging, pleading, praising, cursing. Theo was so close, so close, desperate to come, but Brett had said no. He let the phone drop to his chest, neck craning so that he could still see, dropping his hand to clamp around the base of his cock, trying to stave off his orgasm.  _ Not yet, not yet. _

 

Liam dropped the phone, and Theo could only see his lips, hear the smack of flesh meeting flesh, the loud moans of his mates mingling with his own. But it was enough, it was more than enough.

 

“I’m coming,” Liam groaned and Theo almost sobbed his relief as he released his fist, allowing his orgasm to rip through him, coating his hand and stomach in thick ropes of cum. He could hear Brett grunting, signalling that he was close as well, and then he was moaning their names as he came.

 

Theo panted, staring up at the ceiling of the motel, his ears filled with the sounds of Liam mewling as Brett pulled out of him. He closed his eyes, listening as he pictured Brett running a hand over Liam’s ass, wiping him with sheet, the same way he had done a hundred times before.

 

He rolled onto his side, cupping the phone in his hands, watching as Brett picked up the phone and zoomed in on Liam’s face, his eyes fluttering as he tried to keep them open.

 

“Beautiful,” Theo sighed.

 

“Pretty as a picture,” Brett agreed. The phone moved as he climbed into bed, cuddling into Liam’s back. He held the phone in front of Liam, so that they could all see each other.

 

“Feel better?” Brett asked quietly.

 

“Yeah,” Theo said, his lips lifting up at the corner in a sleepy, sated smile.

 

“Get some rest,” Brett said. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Good night,” Theo whispered.

 

“Love you,” Liam mumbled, eyes already closed.

 

“Love you too, both of you,” Theo said.

 

“Night,” Brett smiled. They gazed at each other, Theo drinking in the sight of his mates curled around one another in their large bed.

 

Before he disconnected, Brett said one final thing. “Hurry home, Teddy, we miss you.”

 

The screen went black, and Theo sighed, letting it drop onto the mattress.

 

He moved under the blankets, wiping himself off on one corner of the sheet, and then snuggled into the bed, letting Liam’s scent soothe him, lulling him into sleep.


End file.
